Saranghae
by Mei Hyun15
Summary: Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang bertengkar setiap hari bagai anjing dan kucing, dan selalu membuat repot Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang selalu melerai pertengkaran mereka / "Yeoja itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" / Kuharap kau bisa menjaga sedikit kata-kata dan sikapmu padanya" / "Saranghae"/ GS / OS / DLDR! / Pair!HaeHyuk


**~ Saranghae ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Support Pair : KyuMin**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warn : GS for uke!, typo(s), gaje, dsb #plakk**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YA! Gara-gara kau, puding coklatku jadi terjatuh sia-sia seperti ini!" marah Eunhyuk sambil menuding Donghae dengan telunjuknya.

"Hei! Kau pikir disini siapa yang salah? Kaulah yang merebut puding coklat itu dariku" sahut Donghae tak mau kalah.

Yah… Beginilah situasi sehari-hari sekolah tersebut. Selalu saja diramaikan dengan kegiatan pertengkaran konyol antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sangat terkenal tidak akur.

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Berhentilah membuat keributan di tempat ramai seperti ini" teriak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan.

Dan kegiatan rutin ini selalu merepotkan kedua sahabat mereka yang dengan sabarnya selalu melerai pertengkaran tak penting mereka setiap hari.

.

.

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Kau ini apa-apaan? Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau bertengkar di tempat seramai itu?" ujar Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang kini sedang menekuk wajahnya.

"Yeoja itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau tahu Kyuhyun-ah? Aku benar-benar kesal padanya" jawab Donghae dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aish... Kau ini... Selalu saja bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk. Tak bisakah kau berhenti bertengkar dengannya barang sehari saja? Kalian ini benar-benar—"

"Dia yang lebih dulu suka mencari gara-gara denganku. Salahkan saja dia. Jangan menceramahiku" gerutu Donghae kesal.

"Kau tidak bosan bertengkar dengannya setiap hari eoh? Aku dan Sungmin sampai pusing melihat tingkah kalian berdua yang seperti anjing dan kucing itu" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Kalau kau bosan, lebih baik jangan pedulikan kami kalau kami sedang bertengkar. Tinggalkan saja kami. Beres kan?" sahut Donghae enteng sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Yah! Kau! Aish... Sepertinya kau benar-benar suka bertengkar dengannya ya? Aku jadi heran padamu" gurau Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun pada Donghae.

"Hmm... Kalau aku diam saja, berarti aku kalah. Dan kalau aku kalah, berarti harga diriku sebagai laki-laki akan jatuh. Dan itu sama sekali bukan diriku. Arraseo?" ucap Donghae dingin sambil menyampirkan tasnya di punggungnya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aish... Terserah kau sajalah" desah Kyuhyun lemas

.

.

"Haaahh…" desah Donghae. "Kenapa setiap hari harus seperti ini? Mungkin kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi ada benarnya juga" gumam Donghae sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya sebagai penggganti bantal untuk menyangga kepalanya.

Kini ia sedang berada di taman yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia memang suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan berada di taman yang tidak terlalu luas tersebut.

"Donghae-ah…" sapa seseorang padanya.

"Ah! Sungmin-ah" sahut Donghae saat mendapati sosok tersebut.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah Donghae dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Donghae sekilas.

"Tidak ada… Hanya membuang waktu disini. Aku memang sering datang kemari" jawab Donghae sambil melirik Sungmin sekilas dan beralih menatap langit. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tumben sekali…"

"Hmm… tidak ada. Hanya ingin mampir saja. Lagipula, setengah jam lagi aku ada janji dengan Kyuhyun, jadi aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku disini" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Kau sudah berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Donghae penuh selidik.

"Ne… Sesaat sebelum kalian bertengkar tadi, Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya padaku" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum—mengenang detik-detik dimana Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaan cintanya padanya saat di sekolah tadi.

"Ah… Mianhae telah merepotkan kalian. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada kalian karena telah merusak momen indah kalian" ucap Donghae dengan wajah bersalahnya sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ah… Gwenchana. Tapi… umm… Bolehkah aku tahu sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae sambil mengernyit heran.

"Umm… Sebenarnya… Apa yang membuat kau dan Eunhyuk selalu bertengkar? Emm… Anu… Maksudku penyebab utamanya, bukan hal konyol seperti biasanya" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Hmm… molla… Jangan menanyakannya padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu" ucap Donghae sambil merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di atas rerumputan hijau yang empuk itu.

"Mwo? Kau bilang tidak tahu? Aish... Jinjja..." desah Sungmin kecewa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau disuruh olehnya supaya aku berubah menjadi baik padanya ya?" tanya Donghae dingin. "Tapi sayangnya itu tidak akan mempan. Mau bagaimana pun kau membujukku, aku tidak akan pernah mau" ketus Donghae sambil merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di atas rerumputan hijau yang empuk tersebut.

"Aish... Kau ini..." desah Sungmin lagi.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam hingga akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu. Berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana canggung dan hening yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka.

"Hae-ah" panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Hmm..." sahut Donghae yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Menikmati tiap hembusan angin yang datang menerpa tubuh mereka.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada hati-hati.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau tahu tidak? Eunhyuk itu yeoja yang sangat kuat dan tegar" ucap Sungmin sambil melirik Donghae takut-takut.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Itu semua bukan urusanku dan bagiku itu sama sekali tidak penting" sahut Donghae ketus sambil membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Sungmin.

"Hhh..." hela Sungmin. "Yah... Baiklah... Itu terserah padamu saja. Tapi asal kau tahu saja. Beberapa hari belakangan ini aku sering mendapati Eunhyuk menangis setelah ia bertengkar denganmu"

Donghae hanya diam. Tidak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku sangat sedih saat melihatnya menangis. Kau tahu? Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan sepertinya dia sangat terluka. Suara tangisnya pun terdengar—ahh... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menggambarkan keadaannya. Yang jelas... dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan" lanjut Sungmin lagi sambil menerawang menatap langit.

Donghae tetap diam. Namun dari raut wajahnya, terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang membayangkan dan memikirkan keadaan Eunhyuk seperti apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Sungmin tadi.

"Hae... Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk seperti itu. Kuharap kau mau memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya. Lagipula, aku tidak mau melihat kalian terus-terusan bermusuhan seperti ini. Apalagi kalian berada di kelas yang sama" mohon Sungmin pada Donghae.

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Dan lagi... Kuharap kau tidak berkata terlalu keras dan tidak berlaku terlalu kasar padanya. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga sedikit kata-kata dan sikapmu padanya supaya tidak menyakiti hatinya nanti" lanjut Sungmin lagi sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Umm... Sungmin-ah" panggil Donghae ragu sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Hmm... Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunduk menatap Donghae.

"Umm... Ah... Tidak apa-apa" ucap Donghae sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Donghae-ah... Kurasa ini sudah waktunya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menungguku" ucap Sungmin sambil melihat jam tangan pink miliknya yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hmm... Arraseo" sahut Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa besok Donghae-ah... Annyeong..." ucap Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menjauhi Donghae.

"Hati-hati" Donghae membalas lambaian tangan Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Hari ini 'pertengkaran rutin' tersebut terjadi lagi. Dan ini hanya karena masalah yang sangat sepele.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat pertengkaraan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tidak pernah ada habisnya itu. Dan dengan semua kesabaran yang dimiliki oleh keduanya, keduanya berusaha melerai pertengkaran 'anjing' dan 'kucing' tersebut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Donghae-ah"

"Hm.." gumam Donghae menanggapi panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa apanya?" Donghae memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau selalu marah-marah kalau Eunhyuk ada di hadapanmu? Apa kau punya suatu dendam padanya?" tanya Kyuhyun asal.

Yah… Wajar saja jika Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu pada Donghae. Karena pada dasarnya ia sudah sangat bosan melihat pertengkaran sahabatnya itu dengan sahabatnya yang lain, Eunhyuk.

"Ani… Aku tidak punya dendam apapun padanya" sahut Donghae cuek.

"Mwo?" kaget Kyuhyun. "Punya dendam saja tidak, bagaimana bisa kau marah-marah terus padanya? Kurasa kaulah yang menyebabkan pertengkaran itu terjadi setiap hari" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm… Mengenai hal itu… Entahlah… Aku punya alasan tersendiri melakukannya. Yang jelas aku tidak punya dendam apapun pada yeoja itu" sahut Donghae seenaknya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha untuk mencerna ucapan Donghae tadi.

.

.

"Haahh… apa sebegitu terlihatnya kah?" gumam Donghae yang sedang duduk sendiri di atap sekolahnya.

Ia menatap langit biru yang ada di hadapannya dengan wajah sendu.

"Kyuhyun… Sungmin… Mereka benar-benar sahabat yang baik. Tapi aku masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada mereka. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa mengatakan hal ini pada mereka" gumam Donghae pelan sambil memegang pagar pembatas yang ada di sana.

"Sungguh sebenarnya aku tidak ingin seperti ini padanya. Namun keadaan ini begitu memaksaku untuk melakukannya" ujarnya lirih.

"Mianhae… Mianhae sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti hatimu… Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukan ini semua padamu" ucap Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang sangat disukainya ketika pikirannya sedang kacau seperti sekarang.

.

.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah kantin sekolah. Namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap 3 siluet tubuh yang sangat dikenalnya.

Ya… Mereka adalah Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Para sahabat dan sang 'musuh bebuyutan'nya itu terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol.

Donghae sebenarnya ingin bergabung dengan mereka, tetapi tidak bisa. Ia harus secepatnya pergi dari sana karena ia ingin menghindari Eunhyuk. Karena kalau tidak seperti itu, ujung-ujungnya ia sendirilah yang akan kesal dengan Eunhyuk dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran seperti biasa.

"Haahh…" helanya pelan.

Namun ketika ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya kembali, ia tak sengaja mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sangat jelas terdengar di telinganya.

"Hyuk-ah… Lalu, apakah ada namja yang kau sukai?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Ne… Ada… Dia bersekolah disini juga dan dia satu angkatan dengan kita" jawab Eunhyuk dengan semburat merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Mwo?" gumam Donghae yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar perbincangan tersebut.

"Ah! Hae! Ayo kesini!" ajak Sungmin yang menyadari kehadiran Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae.

Dengan senyum canggungya, Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Umm…" gumamnya ragu-ragu.

"Kajja!" tiba-tiba Sungmin sudah berada di hadapannya dan menarik tangannya begitu saja, berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang masih saja sibuk mengobrol.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Lihat!" ujar Sungmin yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menghentikan aktifitas mengobrol mereka sejenak dan menoleh pada Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Umm… Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah dan…" Donghae menatap ragu ke arah Eunhyuk. "Annyeong yeoja garang" sapanya sambil menampilkan smirk meremehkan andalannya pada yeoja tersebut.

"Yah! Lee Donghae! Sopanlah sedikit pada kaum hawa seperti kami" dengus Sungmin kesal.

Donghae hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Yah! Sungmin-ah… Kau itu yeoja yang tidak perlu diperlakukan sopan. Kau tahu? Kau itu berbeda dari yeoja-yeoja pada umumnya" ucap Donghae sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Yah! Kau ini benar-benar namja yang menyebalkan!" kesal Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Kajja Kyu! Kita beli minuman saja!" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Namun sebelum ia dan Kyuhyun melangkah lebih jauh, Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah dua orang yang terkenal sangat tidak akur tersebut.

"Hae, Hyukkie, kalian berdua tunggu sebentar disini, ne? Kami akan segera kembali" titah Sungmin pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "Kalian jangan pergi kemana-mana karena setelah ini ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan kalian berdua" ucap Sungmin sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan melangkah bersama Kyuhyun menuju kantin sekolah.

"Huuffhh… Menyusahkan saja" gerutu Donghae sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

Lama Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berdiam diri hingga akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Hei yeoja garang… Tadi kau mengobrol apa saja dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Untuk apa kau tahu? Toh itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" sahut Eunhyuk tak kalah dingin.

"Huh… Hanya ingin tahu saja" ucap Donghae sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan yang mereka duduki.

Setelah menimang-nimang sebentar, Eunhyuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Hmm… Baiklah… Aku dan Kyuhyun tadi mengobrolkan tentang namja yang kusukai. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ani… Eumm… Memangnya siapa namja yang menjadi incaranmu itu?"

"Emm… Mianhae… Aku tak bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Lagipula kau juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu. Jadi, untuk apa kau mengetahuinya sampai sedetail itu?" ucap Eunhyuk sinis pada Donghae.

"Hahaha… Kasihan sekali ya?" kekeh Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" kaget Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae seketika.

"Ne… Kasihan sekali namja yang menjadi incaranmu itu. Ck… Disukai oleh yeoja macam dirimu… Benar-benar merupakan suatu kesialan baginya" ucap Donghae sambil memamerkan senyum mengejeknya pada Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk semakin membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Donghae yang sangat sangat menghinanya tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Yeoja sepertimu memang sangat jarang kutemui. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, Lee Sungmin jauh lebih baik daripada dirimu"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran yeoja itu setelah Donghae mengatakan hal tersebut padanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku mengatakan semuanya berdasarkan dengan fakta yang kalian miliki. Kalian mungkin memang yeoja yang sama-sama tegar. Tapi kalian berdua sangat berbeda… Meskipun Sungmin tampak kuat, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat sisi feminimnya sebagai seorang yeoja. Sedangkan kau?... Ck… Kau terkesan urakan sekali. Sama sekali tidak memiliki sisi feminim sedikit pun" kritik Donghae seenaknya tanpa mempedulikan hati Eunhyuk.

"Kau itu seorang yeoja… Tapi kenapa kau berlaku seperti itu? Kalau kulihat lagi, kau juga lebih manja bila dibandingkan dengan Sungmin. Dan… Ah! Aku lupa! Sungmin mengatakan padaku kalau dia pernah melihatmu menangis… Ck… Ternyata selain lebih manja dari Sungmin, kau juga lebih cengeng darinya ya? Hahaha… Tak kusangka… Yeoja yang selalu dengan gigih dan bangganya bisa bertahan bertengkar denganku ternyata bisa menangis juga. Daebak!" ucap Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk remeh.

"Ah! Satu lagi yang perlu kau ketahui… Sepertinya kau sedang mencoba berlaku seperti Sungmin. Apakah karena namja incaranmu itu menyukai tipe yeoja seperti Sungmin? Hahaha… Kasihan sekali kau… Sampai harus meniru karakter seseorang segala… Benar-benar menyedihkan" gurau Donghae lagi.

"Umm… Ah! Atau jangan-jangan… Namja yang kini tengah kau incar itu adalah Kyuhyun?... Wah… Kau tega sekali pada sahabatmu ya? Kasihan sekali Sungmin memiliki sahabat seperti—"

"Cukup!" bentak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" kaget Donghae dengan ekspresi dibuat-buatnya. "Kau marah eoh? Tapi… Itulah kenyataannya. Jadi, terima saja" sahut Donghae enteng.

"Jangan pernah berkata seolah kau mengetahui diriku lebih dari yang diriku sendiri ketahui" ujar Eunhyuk dingin.

"Mwo?" kaget Donghae dengan nada meremehkan. "Tidak tahu eoh?... Hei… Buktinya aku mengetahui dirimu yang seperti itu. Jadi, terima saja" lanjut Donghae lagi.

"Kau!" tuding Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

Wajah Eunhyuk tampak memerah. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa yeoja itu tengah menahan amarahnya yang mungkin akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Apa? Tidak terima eoh? Dasar yeoja menyebalkan! Begitu tidak sadar diri kah? Dasar tidak tahu malu" ejek Donghae padanya.

"Hhh… Hiksss…"

Tiba-tiba satu isakan lolos dari bibir Eunhyuk tersebut, bersamaan dengan lolosnya setetes air mata dari kedua mata indah Eunhyuk.

.

**-Donghae POV-**

Mwo? Kenapa dia menangis? Apakah kata-kataku barusan terlalu menyakitinya?

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan terlintas dipikiranku… Bayangan dimana saat itu Sungmin menceramahiku di taman di dekat rumahku.

"_Beberapa hari belakangan ini aku sering mendapati __Eunhyuk__ menangis"_

"_Aku sangat sedih saat melihatnya menangis. Kau tahu? Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan sepertinya dia sangat terluka. Suara tangisnya pun terdengar sangat memilukan__"_

"_D__ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan" _

"_Kuharap kau tidak berkata terlalu keras dan tidak berlaku terlalu kasar padanya. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga sedikit kata-kata dan sikapmu padanya supaya tidak menyakiti hatinya nanti__"_

Aish… Kenapa tadi aku bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?... Pabbo

Kulihat ia berlari meninggalkanku sambil terisak pilu.

Sial! Kenapa hatiku bisa sesakit ini?

**-****Donghae**** POV end-**

.

"Eunhyuk…" panggil Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang terus saja berlari menjauhinya.

Ya… Donghae memutuskan untuk mengejar Eunhyuk karena merasa tidak enak sudah membuat yeoja itu menangis.

"Eunhyuk… Lee Eunhyuk… Chakkaman…" teriak Donghae lagi.

Namun Eunhyuk yang sudah terlanjur sakit hati tetap tidak mempedulikan teriakan Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Chakkaman" teriak Donghae pada Eunhyuk lagi sambil berusaha mempercepat larinya untuk mengejar yeoja tersebut.

Eunhyuk tetap tidak menggubris panggilan Donghae tersebut. Mata indahnya terus mengeluarkan air matanya hingga membuat pipi putihnya benar-benar basah.

"Eunhyuk-ah!"

Grep!

"Hiks… hiks…" isak Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk-ah… Jebal… Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku" ucap Donghae lirih sambil menahan lengan Eunhyuk agar ia tidak lari lagi.

"Apa yang harus kudengar lagi? Semua sindiranmu? Semua ejekanmu? Semua kata-kata yang hanya akan membuat hatiku bertambah sakit?" ujar Eunhyuk lirih. "Mian… Tapi aku tak sekuat itu. Aku hanyalah yeoja biasa yang bisa menangis saat hatiku tersakiti" ucap Eunhyuk lagi. Air matanya turun semakin deras seiring dengan kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya itu.

"Mian… Mianhae… Yang tadi itu aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Apa?... hiks… Tidak bermaksud apa?... Jelas-jelas kau memang berniat seperti itu padaku… hiks… hiks… Kau bahkan melakukannya setiap hari padaku hingga membuat pertengkaran terjadi setiap hari juga" ucap Eunhyuk di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Tapi… Semua itu… Aku melakukan semua itu bukan tanpa alasan" ucap Donghae berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku melakukannnya karena aku—"

"Sudah cukup Donghae-ssi aku tidak mau mendengar apapun. Kurasa kau menyukai Sungmin, jadi aku—"

Chu~

Kedua bibir itu bertaut dengan lembut karena Donghae mengecup sekilas bibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang merasa sangat terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Donghae tersebut tersentak kaget. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan kedua tangannya berusaha untuk melepaskan kungkungan kedua tangan Donghae pada kedua bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" marah Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-ah" gumam Donghae pelan sambil menangkup kedua pipi putih Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku!" berontak Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Jeongmal saranghae" ucap Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba menghentikan aksi memberontaknya. Ditatapnya wajah Donghae dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Mwo? Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Hyuk-ah… Jeongmal saranghae… Selama ini aku selalu bersikap seperti itu padamu karena aku hanya ingin berusaha untuk menepis perasaan itu. Namun sepertinya aku salah besar. Bukannya perasaan itu hilang, tapi perasaan itu malah berkembang dan semakin besar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang telah kita lewati dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran konyol kita" ucap Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk lembut.

"Dan mengenai Sungmin… Aku memang kagum dengan sosoknya… Tetapi aku tidak mencintainya karena aku hanya mencintaimu seorang" lanjut Donghae lagi.

"M-maksudmu…?"

"So, would you like to be my girlfriend?" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup lembut kedua tangan Eunhyuk. "Kumohon… kali ini percayalah padaku… Sekarang ini aku tidak main-main. Aku benar-benar serius" ucap Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk intens.

Eunhyuk yang begitu terharu dan shock sekaligus kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia menangis sesenggukan sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Hiks… Sebenarnya… Sebenarnya namja yang selama ini kusukai adalah dirimu… Kupikir kau menyukai Sungmin, jadi… Aku berusaha untuk mencontohnya supaya kau juga melihatku walaupun hanya sedikit" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menutup wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jeongmal saranghae Eunhyuk-ah… Mianhae… Mianhae selalu menyakitimu selama ini… Aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu" ucap Donghae tulus sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Nado… hiks… Nado saranghae" ucap Eunhyuk sambil membalas pelukan Donghae. "Gomawo sudah menyukai yeoja sepertiku" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih sesenggukan.

Donghae tersenyum sambil melonggarkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk. Perlahan ia menangkup kembali kedua pipi Eunhyuk dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, chagi. Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku sedalam itu hingga kau rela terus kusakiti setiap hari" ucap Donghae dengan pandangan sedih.

"Gwaenchana Hae… Aku tidak apa-apa…" ucap Eunhyuk sambil berusaha mengulas senyumnya. "Asal itu kau, mau seperti apapun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Karena kau benar-benar sudah membuatku jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini" sambung Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae tersenyum lega sekaligus merasa tersentuh dengan ucapan Eunhyuk tersebut. Kemudian ia mengusap sekilas pipi Eunhyuk. "Chagiya… May I—"

"Of course" potong Eunhyuk sambil membalas senyuman lembut Donghae padanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua bibir itu bertaut dengan begitu lembut. Tidak ada nafsu. Hanya menempel dengan begitu lembut. Berusaha untuk menyalurkan semua rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang membuncah di hati kedua insan yang baru saja bersatu tersebut.

"Saranghae"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

Kkkkk~~ Gaje ya?

Fluff gagal XD

Ini adalah FF yang udah lama saya buat dan baru saya temuin di folder saya

Jadi daripada nganggur, mending saya post aja #plakk

.

.

Mind to review?

.

.

GamshaHAE ^^

.

.

-Mei Hyun-

.


End file.
